Tracy Beaker Returns: Amy
by 1234rewqasd5
Summary: This is just a quick story I made with my OC Amy in it. It is set in episode 10 of season 1, and she takes Carmens place in the story. Amy is best friends with Liam and Frank, and they help her through it. T to be safe.


**Chapter/Episode 10: Viva La Amy**

It was a great day outside. Me Liam and Frank where building a wired light out of light bulbs for our tent, since we where planning a sleep out. It took us three days to make, I had been iven the job of carrying it to the back garden to test how bright it would be in the tent. We where exitidley running down the stairs until we came to the bottom. When we did we saw a woman with black hair, and chocolaty brown eyes, just a few steps behind stood Tracy with a smile on her face.

" Hello sweetheart!" The woman directed at me with happines in her voice.

" No!" I screamed, and threw the light bulb invention on the floor and shattered it, witch caused Liam, Frank and the woman to jump back shocked, I then ran up the stairs and to my room.

" Amy!" Liam shouted after me with anger and concern in his voice. He and Frank hurried up the stairs after me.

Ijust sat on my bed for a while trying to fight back tears, when an angry Liam stormed in, with a much calmer Frank behind.

" Why did you do that!" He shouted at me. It was clear he was talking about the light.

" It took us ages to build!" Said Frank.

" And on top of that, who was that woman?, she seemed to recognise ya" Liam asked me a little calmer that before but still angry never the less.

" Listen, guys im sorry about the light, I was just upset and angry that she hadd the nerve to turn up now!" I said in a calm but sad voice.

" Yhea yhea...Look dont worry about the light, we can easily make another one, but you need to tell us who that woman was" Replied Liam. I hesitated for a moment before I told them.

" She was my mother" The room was silent for a few seconds before Frank said " Shes gone" From the window.

" I dont know why she came" I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks. " I hate her!" I yelled.

Then Liam and Frank sat down beside me, one either side, and then Liam did something that I never thaught hed do. He pulled me into a comforting hug, as I lay my head on his sholder. I also felt Frank put his hand on my shoulder too.

" Listen" I heard Liam say, not breaking the hug. " Dont hate me for this but..." He left a pause.

" What?" I asked him, curious to find out.

" Well youve still got a mum, who wants to see you, but you dont want to see her. Dont tell anyone but, Id give anything to see my mum" He said calmly.

" Me too" said Frank.

" Your mum probablly didnt lock you in the house for a week, so she could go on holiday" I said trying to stay calm, but bits of anger still came through. Everyone was silent, mostly from surprise that a mother would do that.

" Listen" I said as I pulled away from the hug. " I just need some time alone" I said

" Alright, see ya" Said Liam as we parted.

" Bye" Said Frank, as they walked out the door. I felt reall bad for making them leave, I know that they where only trying to help me.

A few miniutes later Tracy came in.

" Hey" Was all she said. I nodded.

" You alright?" She asked. I just nodded again.

" Before I say anthing else I wanted to tell you that Liam got into a fight...With Johnny" She said a little reluctently. I looked up with worry, before I shook my head and said,

" I dont want to know. I just wish that my mum never came here." I said in a sobbing voice.

" Your mum asked me to give you this. Shall I just bin it instead?" She asked as she handed me the CD that was in her hand. It was a JLS CD. " The nerve of her showing up like this" I thaught before I threw the CD across the room, and watched the disk fly out as it hit the wall. Tracy took no notice and continued talking.

" Im really sorry about what happened. I thaught she'd been given permission." Tracy apologised.

" We where fine, till she met Lee. He didnt like sharing mum, so they locked me in the house so they could go on holiday. He also didnt like it if I spent too much time with mum, or if I talked back. He would hit me, and sometimes he would use a knife or something." Tracy had her mouth wide open, and she gasped as I undid my shirt to show her my scars from Lee. They went down my right and left arm, some went across my stomache, and some across my shoulder blades and chest.

" Why didnt the police find out about this?" She asked angrily, but I knew the anger wasnt directed at me.

" Lee thretend me that if I told anyone, including mum, hed make sure that I would never walk again" I said as I started crying. Tracy was fuming by now. She got up and was about to leave when I called back to her. She turned around to me, as I held my shirt over my chest and said,

" Please dont tell anyone, please. I dont care about him, because I know he cant hurt me here,so please I am begging you Tracy dont say anything...I just want to protect my mum, because I know he'll hurt her" Tracys fac had trned from anger to shock. She was still for a few moments before she maneged a slight nod before she left the room. But I could tell that she was far from happy about agreeing. I put my shirt back on and fell down on bed crying.

A while later I went outside when nobody was about, and went to the old bus seats out back and began poking the dirt with a twig I found. Until I heard Mike come and say,

" Your mums visits been approved." I didnt take any notice since I already knew my answer.

" Yo dont have to make a decision streight away." I looked up for a secon a little annoyed but then looked back down.

" The social worker said that its ok for your mum to visit. But only if you want her to" He continued in a caring, calm voice.

" No, I dont want her to!" I snapped.

" Amy, I know she let you down, but she seems to be making an effort now so, think about it. We'll back you 100%. In the mean time where going bowling!" I looked up with sadness and when he saw my face he said,

" Or you can stay here with Tracy" He continued.

Later on I walked back inside and sat on the stairs, and watched everybody get ready for bowling. I saw Liam and Fank. Liam didnt even look at me, but Frank waved at me with a smile. I waved back, but no smile. I watched as they all flooded out the front door, then I folowed Tracy to the wash room where we had a convorsation about my moms visit. She told me to say no. In the end though I decided to say yes to give her a second chance.

Me and Tracy walked over the the front hall, because the others where back.

" Went well then?" Tracy asked sarcastically, as Gina groned.

" Mike..." I said stepping forward.

" Yhea?" He asked.

" Im going to say yes to my mothers visit." I said, still unsure of why I was agreeing.

" You sure?" He asked. I nodded my head and went to hug him.

I was sitting in the entrance hall with Lilly when I said, " I feel sick"

" Well maby if you ate something then" She replied sort of snappy but I didnt notice.

" I cant because I feel ill" I replied. Then all of a sudden everybody came into the hall complaining that the electricity had gone off. Tracy said that their had been a power-cut, and that they needed to go round the house unplugging everything. Then I noticed Liam. I got up from my spot next to Lilly and caught Liam before he left. " Liam!" I said. He turned to look at me.

" Sorry about yesterday. I know you and Frank where only trying to help, but I was upset and-" Before I could continue Liam ccut me off by saying.

" We know, dont worry about it" He said. I then smiled a weak smile, and he did the same before he went away.

Tracy came out of the offace an sat down beside me and put her arm around me.

" Shes not coming" I said in a hurt voice.

" Shes only a little bit late, maby she got held up" Said Gina as she walked in.

" I knew this was a waste of time!" I shouted before heading for the stairs, until their was a knock at the door. I turned around at the bottom of the stairs, as Tracy came over to stand next to me. I was wearing my black jeans with my white top that had a picture of a pikachu on it. When the door opend my mother came in, saying that their was too much traffic but stopped when she saw me.

" Hello sweetheart" She said with a smile, and she held out her arms for me. I ran up to her and hugged her willingly.

" Are you ready to go do some shopping?" She asked me, and I nodded.

" Don't forget your list" Said Lilly as she handed it to me.

" I see youve come prepared, well make sure its a long list. Come on lets go and have some fun!" She said as she dragged me out the door.

Tracy had to supervise us on our visit to town, but I didnt mind. I liked Tracy, she was probably my favorite careworker, because she acctualy understands us, she listens too us and she used to be one of us.

Me and my mum wher walking through town with Tracy trailing behind, until we came up to a shop with a T-Shirt on display, that had a picture of the Mighty Boosh on it. I loved The Mighty Boosh.

My mom pushed us away from the window, and I was angry for like a miniute, until she pulled me back to the store, and baught me my shirt.

Later that day we wher sitting at an outdoor restaurant, where we orderd lots of cakes. We where enjoying ourselves but my mother just had to ruin it by asking me to go to Spain with her. I was a little shocked, and didnt know how to answer, that was when Tracy cut in, and said that she should discuss this with Mike.

When we got back to the care home, Tracy lead me out back where a BBQ was being heald. I grabbed a hot dog, and spotted Liam and Frank sitting at a table. I went to join them.

"Hey Guys!" I said as I approched them.

" I thaught you where out with your mum" Said Liam. I ignored the fact that he didnt say hi back.

" I was but it was cut short" I replied.

" Why?" Asked Frank. I hesitated at first. I didnt know weather I should tell them what my mother said, or weather it would be better not to.

"My mother wanted me to go and live in Spain with her" I finaly said.

"What?" Liam almost shouted angrly.

"Are you gonna go?" Asked Frank. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didnt know what to say.

" Well I suppose thats it then aint it? Your gonna go and leave us to go and live with your stupid mother" Liam said angrly. I was a little shocked at his words but then I started to say,

" Liam I-" But he cut me off.

" Dont even bother. Theirs really no point if were never gonna see you again is their?" Asked Liam. "Come on Frank" Liam and Frank both got up and walked away, not even giving me a second glance. I sat their for a while trying to fight back the tears, but I couldnt do it anymore. I got up and I ran upstairs to my room, and fell on my bed so I could cry yet again.

A few moments later I heard a knock at my door, and Tracy pocked her head throu and then came and sat down next to me.

" Are you ok?" She asked me, with a caring voice.

" No" Is all I said, since I didnt really want to talk.

" Whats up?" She continued.

" I told Liam and Frank about Spain, but Liamjust got really angry with me" I explained.

" Just give him some time. Hell come around" Tracy said.

" Really?" I asked. She just nodded her head, and I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

Later I found Liam walking around the garden, so I decided to try and talk to him.

" Liam" I said, but he just ignored me. " Liam will you just talk to me?" I continued. I was kind of expecting the answer he gave.

" Um alright then. What do you suppose we talk about?...Oh I know, how about the fact that you are going to Spain to live with your mother that never loved you, or the fact that you dont seem at all bothered about it,or-"

" Just shut up!" I yelled at him. "Would you just let me explain?" He stayed quiet." Listen, I dont even know if im going yet, because I dont want to leave you guys behind" I continued.

" I know that you didnt want to go,but I was scared that I would miss ya" I wanted to cry tears of happiness, but I held them back and ran and hugged him, and he wilingly returned the gesture.

" Im so happy that you arnt mad at me. So what should I do?" I asked him.

" Just do what you want to do. Dont listen to anybody else" He replied.

Later on Mike took me to the offace where my mum was, and he told me I could have a trial period with her in Spain if I wanted, but she said that she would support me if I wanted to stay here. I had a really tough decision to make.

That night I was lying awake in my bed, unable to sleep, with Spain on my mind and all, so I had to make a decision. I thaught about it for a while, until I made my decision. I decide that im not going. I was going to go tell Liam ad Frank, but when I got to Liams room, he wasnt their, so I went to Franks, and I saw Liam, Frank and Jonny plaaying cards.

" Amy?" Asked Liam as he shined the torch on me, " What are you doing up?" He continued.

" I couldt sleep" I responded.

" Whats on your mind?" Frank asked me, as I came over, and sat on the edge of his bed.

" I've decided that im noth gonna go to Spain. Im happy here!" I told them with a slight smile.

" Yhea but I could be happy in Spain too" Said Jonny, a little confused, as to wy I didnt want to go.

" But what if I dont fit in at all their, and I know for a fact im going to miss you guys too much!" I said with a frown. Everyone was quiet for a moment, unil Liam spoke up.

" Your only thinking like that because your scared" He told me. " Just think about what you want"

" Liams right" Continued Frank.

" But Liam you where the one who told me to do what I wanted, and ot to listen to anybody else!" I said back to him.

" I know, but im only trying to help" He responded.

" Yhea, because wheather you want to live with your mum or not" Jonny added. After a while of silence, I spoke up,

"Thanks guy. Youve been a really big help, but Id rather not talk about this anymore" I said to them, so they let the subject go, and we all played cards.

" A few hands later, the alarm clock went off, causing us all to jump at the sudden noise.

" What the hell!" I asked, a little surprised.

" Power must be back on" Liam said confirming my thaughts.

Jonny got up and turned the lights back on. All this time I was thinking about Spain, and I decided, was going to Spain! I didnt tell them anything yet though. A little while later, the lights went off againg. We where all confused, so we went to check it oyt, so we went to the stairs, and saw Mike and Gina turning off the power.

Boys, girl" Liam said to us, holding the torch under his face, " I think weve been had!"

The next day, I had told Mike that I had decided to go to I was sitting in the living room wih mum, I had told her that I would go to Spain with her.

" You wont regre it sweetheart!" My mom told me, "Were going to have lots of fun together!" I could tell that my mom was really exited that I was going with her, too bad I wasnt feeling the same way. This is going to sound soo cheesy, but its true. Ive always really liked Liam as you know, more han a friend, but I havent had the guts to tell him, because it might ruin our friendship, but if I go to Spain with my mom, then I will never get the chance to tell him, will I?

" Im really gonna miss my best friends when we go to Spain" I said to my mother with a sad but happy tone.

" Well you dont have to miss them darling, they can come and visit! We'll have a girls night out!" Wow, she thaught that my best friends are girls...Lol!

" Well thats the thing you see. My best friends arnt girls, their boys" I told her. The smile faded from her face, but came back not a second later.

" Oh well, they can still come and visit for Christmas!" She told me.

After a few more miniutes of talking, we went out into the hall, and my mom said to mein a happy voice,

" I have to go now sweety or i'll miss my flight, but we can be together again soon!" I was having second thaughts, but I still sort of wanted to go, just not to stay forever, but I couldnt tell her that, I meane she was so happy and everything.

" Yhea for good this time!" I said playing along, with a forced smile on my face, but luckily she didnt see that it was forced. Then suddenly everyone came up from the basement, just as Tracy came around the corner, and they started to explaine about the power cut ideam, but just then my moms phone rang. The smile faded from my face.

" Is that Lee again?" I asked in a slightly scared tone, witch I hoppen nobody noticed, but I saw Liam give me a slightly worrid look, just out of the corner of my eye. My mom hesitated for a moment befor answering, but she finaly said,

" Yes, and you know what?" Shae asked looking round. " Im going to tell him that you are moving in, and I never want to see him again!" She said looking all proud, but I wasnt convinced.

" Mom you dont need to answer it, just hang up!" I yelled at her, but she wouldnt listed, so she answerd the call at the bottom of the hall way. I felt Saphier put her arms around me, and pull me into a hug, as I tried to fight back tears. After that we all went into the kitchen for drinks, and I sat in the middle of Liam and Frank, then my mom came running in, with a big smile on her face.

" Wonderfull news darling!" She practically yelled at me. ' Please dont say what I think your going to say' I thaught,

" Lee and I are going to give it another go!" My face paled. This was the worst thing that could happed right now, if only she knew what Lee had done to me, and I couldnt go through that again. I could feel all eyes on me. Tracy was the only one I told about it, so she was the only one who knew why I looked a little scared at the moment.

" No dont look like that! Hes already agreed that you can come and live with us!" She said to me. But I didnt want to live with him, or my mom anymore. I could see that she was about to say something else, but before she could, I got up and pushed passed her, so I could run to my room.

When I got in my room, I colapsed on my bed, and I just let the tears fall. I heard cheering downstairs, but I didnt care what it was about, I just wanted to be left alone. I was crying so much that I didnt even hear my door open, but I did feel someone sit on the end of my bed. At first I thaught it was Tracy, so I sat up, but when I looked up to see who it was, it wasnt Tracy, It was Liam,

" Liam!" I exclaimed, as I looked away, and triedto wipe away my tears, but they kept falling. I hated crying in front of my friends, but then I felt two arms around me. S I just sat their a whil whit my head on his sholder, until he said,

" Why... Why did you look so scared whenever Lees name was mentioneed" I tensed a little, but I couldnt hide it from him anymore, so I decided to tell him.

" Ok. I'll tell you..." So I started to explain to him about Lee hitting me, and that only he and Tracy know. When I finished, I saw a shocked look on his face,

" And you havent told anyone about this?" He yelled at me, anger coming of every word.

" Please Liam, dont tell anyone!" I pleaded. He just stared at me for a miniute, but he eventually nodded reluctantly. We sat in silence for God knows how long, before we glanced at each other at the same time, and our eyes met. We just stared into each others eyes, before we both started to lean in. When our lips touched, it felt amazing. He kissed me so softly and passiontly, I couldnt believe it. When we parted we just stared at each other before Liam said with a smile,

" We should go downstairs"

"Yhea" I said with the same smile.

I was happy that I wasnt going to Spain, and that I was staying here, because everything can go back to normal, and with any luck...My mom wont come back.


End file.
